Black Cherries With Straberry Flavor
by sandal onions
Summary: Two oneshot ficlets to brighten your day! :D. Please review! Complete. Just plain mushy everyday fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I bring you a collection of IchiRuki ficlets : D. Needed some light fluff after writing my UlquiHime fic..

So hope you enjoy them! : )

--

Author: Sandal onions

Title: Black cherries

* * *

**Housework**

"Oi, Ichigo!", the raven haired girl was searching for that dimwit good-for-nothing Strawberry. Or that's how she liked to call him. His real name was Ichigo.

_'Strawberry suits him better than 'the one who protects'. Protects, maybe..but otherwise he's good for nothing!!'_

"Idiot! If you don't come out right NOT, I'll--" And yet she got no responce. Rukia was really pissed, it wasn't like she was going to clean the whole damned house which didn't even belong to her! And she wasn't the one who had made this enormous mess. Bottles of beer and sake were lying on the kitchen floor, the remaining liquid 'decorating' Isshin's pure white carpet. Well...it was more like a brown carpet now..

But Kuchiki Rukia had nothing to do with this mess. Or well...a little maybe, but since the Kurosaki residence had been filled with oh-so-lovely drunk shinigamis, including her best friend Renji Abarai and even her nii-sama! And with 40 drunk shinigamis in one house..in the end the place ens up looking like a rubbish bin. The house really resembled a landfill..and Rukia certainly wouldn't clean the mess up alone before Isshin, Karin and Yuzu would return home.

"Damn it, you fool!" He was so going to get hit when he'd return..

Sighing, she begun to pick up the plates from the floor. Garbage was everywhere...and it looked like it'd be impossible to clean it in 2 hours, even with the bastard's help.

_'And where may the substitute be? Gosh I can't believe he's so dense!! Agh!!"_

After 1 hour:

Rukia had collected all the broken pieces of glass, cleaned up the plastic covers, and she was washing the dishes at the moment. She was calm now, not angry at all. Maybe a bit frustrated and tired since she'd worked so hard to make the place look decent. Ichigo hadn't come home and Rukia didn't even know where he went. Sometimes she wished he'd tell her what he was thinking and where he was going.

_'Making me worry for a stupid reason like this! Wait...what did I just say?! I do NOT worry for the Strawberry..no not at all!" _

Okay..maybe she worried after all. Since the tint of red on her cheeks wouldn't leave..maybe she cared for him a little bit. Just a little? Or maybe not. Her thoughts were confusing her.

The door banged open.

"Rukia! Oi! Look what I've got!!!" The said 'Strawberry' had just rushed inside with a big box. He was frowning as usually, but today he wore a bright, genuine smile. She was surprised by this, it wasn't often he smiled like that. Rukia covered her face for a second since a blush crept upon her cheeks.

_'No no not NOW! He'll get the wrong message..gah!"_

He laughed. Ichigo placed the giant box on the kitchen table, and went to Rukia.

"Why're you blushing?" The wide grin was still on his face. She glared at him.

"It's hot inside here." A simple answer, almost true...or actually not true at all. She knew he could see right through his lies, but she had to do something.

"Anyways..aren't you gonna show me what's inside the box?"

"Oh yea! Almost forgot!!You see..", he started to rip the box open in a brutal and inconvenient way. The box was particularly in pieces when Ichigo lifted up something, "..this is a vacuum cleaner! I got it from Urahara, and it's supposed to be really good and fast."

A smile crept upon her lips. Maybe he'd done this thing right, for once.

He put the electric cable on it's place, and pushed the ON button. For first, the cleaner worked nicely and cleaned the spotted carpet. It looked perfect.

"Thank you Ichigo. It's really nice of you." She flashed a smile to him. He smiled back.

"BAM!" The vacuum cleaner suddenly exploded into several pieces. Rukia and Ichigo looked at the mess...none of them knew this would happen.

"So..Urahara bought this for you?"

"No..he went to get if from some room of his. It had some green door or something."

Rukia wanted to slap him hard.

"IDIOT! That's the room where he keeps all his broken gadgets!! Can't you do anything right?! Now, YOU start to clean this mess up!!"

Ichigo glared at her, but didn't say anything. It WAS his fault after all..or actually Urahara's who deserved to be roasted on fire. He sighed as he started to pick up all the garbage the machine had shot out.

And if it wasn't enough, the machine started to growl and vomited out a massive amount of old ramen. God knows how that had ended up in a vacuum cleaner..

"ICHIGOOOO!"

So that's the first one :3 pretty long..yes. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I bring you a collection of IchiRuki ficlets : D. Needed some light fluff after writing my UlquiHime fic. Well there will be oneshots too...: D

So hope you enjoy them! : )

--

Author: Sandal onions

Title: Black cherries

Rating: K+

Genre: Romace/Humor

Disclaimer: do not own bleach D: tite kubo does

* * *

**Umbrella**

It was a cold, rainy day in August. Schools had started, and Rukia Kuchiki found herself sitting in the same classroom as her human friends. She could be in Soul Society, enjoying life without homework anymore. But she didn't want to return there, her heart told her to stay in Karakura. This decision meant that she was trapped in a gigai and not being able to use her powers at all. Oh well..at least she had people around her who cared about her more that nii-sama ever could.

This day was a bore, though. The lesson was a bore, the weather was depressing and she didn't have anything to do.

"Rukia-chan~!" Oh great..the person standing behing her was the biggest idiot in whole Karakura. She sighed before taking on her 'school role'. With a bright and _so obviously fake _smile on her face, she shook his hand.

"Oh my, Keigo-kun. What gives me thee pleasure to meet you now?"

"Ahaha! Kuchiki-chan, you truly are so cute!" Keigo patted Rukia's head and gave her a warm hug. She tried to squirm out of his hug, but he was holding her too tight.

"Umm..Keigo-kun--" She didn't finish her sentence. Someone else did.

"Let go of her. She obviously doesn't like that." Ichigo was standing behind her and Keigo, with a hand gripping the idiot's shoulder. Shuddering, Keigo let go of Rukia and ran away, crying fake tears and babbling something about Ichigo being so cruel. Rukia looked at Ichigo and grinned.

"Thanks, Strawberry." He grinned back.

"Anytime, midget."

--

The schoolday was finally over. Rukia felt a bit happy since she got away from school. It was still raining outside, the pitch grey sky was pouring down rain on Karakura, and it didn't look like it'd end soon.

Rukia didn't wait for Ichigo, 'since he knew the way home anyway'. She put on her jacket and then realised something.

_'Crap! I forgot my umbrella! Ichigo doesn't live very close..oh no. I'll get sick if I run around in the rain..maybe I'll just run as fast as I can.'_

She decided to run as fast as she could. Rukia opened the front door and stepped outside. She got wet in an instant. Sighing, she started to jog down the street. If she was fast, she could maybe survive without getting an cold.

Someone was running behind her, the steps were closening every second. She didn't stop, since it wouldn't be anyone important anyway. Suddenly a large hand grabbed her own, turning her around. In front of her stood Ichigo, holding an umbrella, which now covered the both of them.

"You're shivering." With one shift movement, she was pressed against his chest, strong arms protecting her from the rain. Warmth begun to return to her body, and she wrapped her arms around him, to get more warmth. They stood like that for a long time, a girl and boy under an umbrella. Rukia didn't realise how much time had passed, she couldn't see anything else except for Ichigo. He smiled at her warmly.

"Oi..we should continue our way home. Or do you want to get sick?"

"Hmph. Of course not.."

The two of them walked home, hand in hand. Neither of them could forget the sw eet moment they had shared, and neither of them could deny why their hearts were beating so fast. Not that the other knew about it, of course.

The next day:

"Ichigo! It's seven past eight! We're gonna be late soon!" Rukia was poking Ichigo. He grumbled, and pulled the sheets over him again.

He sneezed. And sneezed again. And again.

"Rukia..I-I think I'm sick." He coughed. She sighed..it wasn't HIM who was supposed to get sick.

* * *


End file.
